Broken vows , Doppelganger and a Haunted Mansion
by Katerina Lillianna Lestrange
Summary: Read Edward Gracey believed his beloved killed herself but what happens when he see her enter the manor . is it really her and if so what happened on that tragic night I do NOT own the Haunted Mansion just some of the plot and Anna-Marie Carlisle
1. Tragic Beginnings

The date was 1892 when a tragic event shadowed the Gracey Manor in New Orleans. The host of the masquerade dance was Edward Gracey a high-classed gentleman from a wealthy background, this dance was hosted for the reason that Mr Gracey was going to finally propose to the love of his life Elizabeth Pevensey after 3 years of him courting her.

The night started as normal, partners swirled with grace around the ball room, then after several dances the host stop the orchestra and walked to the middle of the ball room, Elizabeth on his arm.

"Elizabeth when I started courting you I knew you were the love of my life, it does not matter to me your status as all I see when I see you is a proper lady that I would one day marry. Elizabeth Pevensey will you do me the utmost honour of becoming my wife?" Edward asked looking into Elizabeth's eyes, while his face was gleaming under the brightly lit chandelier

Elizabeth was slightly stunned and had to remember that she was being watched by many upper class people.

"yes I will" Elizabeth replied with a steady voice but her eyes bled with the emotions she could not say

The happiness of the new engaged couple was not last as later that night Elizabeth retired to the library so she could talk to Edward without being under the eyes of the guests and while Edward was finishing a talk with Elizabeth's father. Elizabeth killed herself.

On the night of their wedding Edward Gracey killed himself because he could not live without Elizabeth.

Gracey manor became covered in dust while its halls echo that night for what seemed like eternity until an unexpected visitor arrived and an adventure takes place


	2. 124 years later

Anna-marie pov

Hello, I am Anna-marie Carlisle and I am a seventeen-year-old girl that lives with my aunt Sara and my uncle Jim with their children Megan and Michael. Sara and Jim Evers work as estate agents, while they are at work I babysits and goes to college.

I had just got back from college and her aunt was sat in the living room on her own.

"I thought you and uncle Jim were going out to celebrate your wedding anniversary?" I asked confused

"we are supposed to but I think he has either forgot or got caught up at work" Sara said sadly

"Men can't live with them and some of them we can live without" I said jokingly

My aunt laughed as they both heard tires pulling into the driveway

"I will go upstairs to leave you and uncle to talk" I said as she made her way to the stairs.

My room was different to other teens my age, my room was white and red with images of people waltzing, on my windowsill I had masquerade masks of all different designs covering them. But I did have some teenage things in my bedroom like my makeup and a couple of cds with a stereo.

The next thing I noticed is my uncle Jim running up the stairs shouting

"family adventure to the lake this weekend"

I quickly grabbed her travel bags and started to pack. As she walked down stairs she heard her aunt on the phone,

"who are you talking to?" I mouthed

"a seller of a house" Sara mouthed back passing the notebook and pen to me.

I looked at the notebook and realised that she recognised the address from a property book of her uncles. I scribbled on the notebook under the address the word

Its properly a mansion as I've seen one with the same type of address in uncle Jim's property book.

As Sara looked at what I wrote her eyes widened and said in a surprised voice over the phone

"we can have a quick look at the house tomorrow before we go to another engagement"


	3. Graveyards,Butlers and Ghostly convos

Sara Evers POV

I go to the address the seller gave me before we go on what Jim calls a "family adventure" I quickly look in the back of the car seeing Michael looking at a comic, Megan looking at her phone but what surprises me is that Anna-marie is looking at the house in awe.

I turn back to the house and take it all in, I get out of the car and go to the cast iron black gate that is blocking us from entering and look past the bars and all I see in the distance is a sick looking house/mansion that has a creepy aura about it that makes shivers go down my back, kind of like a haunted house.

I watching Jim walk out of our silver car and walk up to the gates where I'm standing

"The Evers are here" he shouts and the gates creepily and with a creak they open.

I shake my head with a laugh as I get back in the car.

Anna-marie's POV

After my uncle's embarrassing shouting at a gate, we were finally getting close to the house and all I can do is look at it in awe for I see through all the grim and grot and see in my mind's eye what this house really looked like. A masterpiece.

As we get out the car I see aunt Sara and uncle Jim talking, then I hear a shout.

"DAD" it was Michael, I run round to the back and what I see excites me

A graveyard!

It has an eerie mist around the trees with white granite headstones as far as I could see.

"look honey, they have dead people in the backyard" Uncle Jim said to aunt Sara

"It happens some people have swimming pools; others have private cemeteries" aunt Sara replied

"hey Uncle Jim, at least they have quiet neighbours." I looked at the graveyard

"no offence people" I say to the headstones as it starts to mysteriously rain

Uncle Jim ushers us all to the front door which is decorative in its own right as it is made of what looks like elder wood and has massive black lion knockers which date to around the early 19th century.

Uncle Jim knock with the knockers and the door opens and we see no-one standing behind the door so we walk in.

I look at the clock that is in the centre of the foundations that hold up the next level, it is covered in cobwebs and stuck at midnight.

The next thing I notice is an old man dressed as a butler walking down the darkened corridor towards my family and me. As he is walking I see flashes of lightning brightens the corridor to give it a freakish look.

"Sara Evers?" he says to aunt Sara

"Yes I'm Sara and this is my husband Jim and our children Michael and Megan also my Niece Anna-marie." She replies

"My name is Ramsley, we were not expecting … others" he looked at me with disgust

"we were on our way out of town." Aunt Sara tried to explain

"I'm Jim Evers of Evers and Evers real estate" uncle Jim said interrupting with a cheesy grin

"very well, we shall have to place other settings, the master wishes to talk over dinner." Ramsley said unamused

"over dinner? im sorry but we can't stay that long" aunt Sara tried to explain to Ramsley but it fell on deaf ears.

We were shown into a massive dining room with crystal chandeliers and a very long mahogany looking table with matching tall backed chairs. I heard Ramsley say something but I was too focused on the fireplace, my feet subconsciously walked over to it as my eyes stared in wonder at the detail carved into the fireplace it was like it belonged in a fairy tale.

"aunt Sara! Look at this fireplace it's so detailed, I've never seen anything like this." I exclaimed in awe as I heard her and uncle Jim come over

"haven't you? my grandfather spared no expense when he built this mansion" a mystery man told me

"I'm Jim Evers of Ever and Evers real estate" my uncle told the man

"Edward, Edward Gracey." he told uncle Jim with a slight bow as uncle Jim turned to aunt Sara wordlessly saying introduce yourselves

"I'm Sara Evers and this is mine and Jim's daughter Megan and our son Michael." She told Mr Gracey as he looked at me expectantly

"I'm Anna-marie Carlisle I'm their niece Mr Gracey." I said as I stepped toward him

"Children, Madam." Ramsley spoke out of no-where making me jump.

"Are you okay Anna" my aunt asked curiously

"Yes aunt Sara, Ramsley just made me jump as I didn't hear him come In." I explained as I stepped towards the table as Mr Gracey pulled out my chair for me

"thank you Mr Gracey." I whispered to him with a polite smile

Of course uncle Jim had to ruin the silence by asking about how many bathrooms this place had which Mr Gracey ignored.

"Tell Mr and Mrs Evers and Miss Carlisle do you believe in ghosts?" Mr Gracey asked out of the blue.

Uncle Jim and aunt Sara said no so now everyone is looking at me

"yes I do believe in ghost Mr Gracey." I replied kindly before having a drink.


	4. Lovers Reunite

Sara Evers POV

"The storm has swollen the river." Ramsley said from the window breaking the silence

"What!" Megan and Michael exclaim at the same time

"The storm has flooded the road, there will be no leaving the mansion tonight." Ramsley said

"of course you will all be able to spend the night here." Mr Gracey said looking at everyone but lingering on Anna-marie for a second longer then everyone else.

"I don't think we should" I Said trying to be kind

"I'm afraid there is no other way." Switching for looking at me to Jim

"Ramsley will show you to your rooms" Mr Gracey said before getting up and smiling at Anna-Marie

as she busy talking to Megan. I think she reminds him of someone.

"Bye Mr Gracey." Anna-marie shouted after him being kind

Anna-Marie's POV

Ramsley took us out of the dining room and back through the corridor with the suits of armour and up a staircase which was dusty but you can tell that once upon a time it was polished. at the ends of the staircase it swirled outwards to make the stairs be more open.

The corridor that Ramsley took us down had a collection of people in paintings which make the hallway look like it was stuck in the 19th century was in my honest opinion look amazing in this mansion.

The youngest two should be comfortable in this room." Ramsley said pushing open a door on the left side of the corridor.

I looked around while uncle Jim and aunt Sara said goodnight to Megan and Michael.

" good night squirts ." I said to both of them as I pull them into a hug

Ramsley then walked down the corridor to another room

"I hope you and the Madame will find this room to your liking." Ramsley said as he walked Aunt Sara and Uncle Jim into the room

"Goodnight Anna-Marie" Aunt Sara said to me instantly as she pulled me into a massive hug

" Anna-Marie try not to get lost." Uncle Jim said to me chuckling

Me and Ramsley walked out of the room and he walked me round the corner and opened a door

" you shall find this room comfortable enough." He said emotionless and instantly walked away

" goodnight Ramsley." I shouted after him

After an hour in my room I got bored so I was about to go and explore the mansion but as I was about to open the door, the door opened and to my surprise it was Mr Gracey. He looked around rather quickly and shook his head.

"Ramsley should not have put you in this room, it is not fit for a lady like you. come with me." Edward said to me leaving no room to argue so I just did as I told

As we both walked back down the corridor it was silent

"So Mr Gracey what do you like?" I ask randomly

"I like literature, art and beautiful things." Edward answered truthfully

"literature like Romeo and Juliet?" I asked curiosity peeked

"yes just like that but what made you think that as soon as I said literature?" Edward asked slowing down his steps

"it's my favourite book, it teaches people that love is worth dying for and that people shouldn't be hasty with their hearts."

"I agree; do you believe that people can't still love beyond the grave?" he asked as we go to a door that he pushes open.

" yes I do , Goodnight Mr Gracey ." I say looking in his glistening brown eyes.

"Edward, you can call me Edward." He says as he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles and shuts the door as he walks out of it.

I look at the room Edward has put me in and it is amazing it has a four poster bed with a white dressing table in the corner next to a wardrobe. the mirror connected to the dressing table is what captivates me though it has a letter connected to it. what freaks me out is that it is addressed to me, the envelope is bright red with my name in black calligraphy it says.

Anna-Marie,

Please do not be alarmed by this letter but I made this room up for you as I knew Ramsley would not put you with your cousins. I hope you like everything in this room and if you want to put on different clothing as you may still be damp from the rain, the wardrobe is stocked with some clothing which should be to your liking.

My room is next to yours if you require anything

Edward Gracey


	5. Adventures Outside a Book

Anna-Marie Pov

I am so glad I packed some spare clothes in my bag, no offence to Mr Gracey but the clothes in that wardrobe aren't exactly appropriate for casual use. but I did find a ring and necklace on the dressing table that I am now wearing. I wonder where the library is as I left my Romeo and Juliet book in the back seat of Uncle Jim's car.

Jim Evers POV

I was having a row with Sara about being at this mansion. She thinks we shouldn't be in this mansion as we supposed to be at the lake but it isn't my fault that it decided to bucket it with rain. I turn around after Sara stormed into the en suite. Ramsley was standing in front of me

"pardon the intrusion Mr Evers, the master was wondering if he could have a word with you in the library." Ramsley said

"a word, okay. I would love to have a word with him." I say politely

"Sara, I'm going to have a word with Mr Gracey, I'll be back in a minute." I shout to Sara as I leave the room.

Ramsley takes me down the corridor and back down the stairs we came down and then he opened a curtain type door where we entered a library. It wasn't to my taste but Anna-Marie would love it.

Jim's mental notes

Bring Anna-Marie into this library before Mr Gracey moves.

As I turn around I see a painting of what looks to be Mr Gracey

"now that's class, that what I need to do. Get a big picture on me on the living room wall." I said with enthusiasm

" so Ramsley how long you been a butler ?" I ask him while taking a glass out of his hand filled with brandy which I didn't notice him pour.

"a very long time Mr Evers." Ramsley replied in his baritone voice

" what are the most important qualifications ?" I ask him

"Attending to every detail, Understanding priorities. And above all, knowing one's place." Ramsley replied in a serious tone.

" may I confide in you Mr Evers , the master is not well he must move on from this house." Ramsley said before walking out.

I went to stand behind Mr Gracey's desk while I waited for him, I accidently spilled my drink on the carpet and as I did I knocked the head back on a white bust that was on the desk. The bookcase to my left slid open to reveal a secret passage so of course me being me I took a look.

Anna-Marie's Pov

I decided to do some exploring of the mansion and quickly opened the door in case Mr Gracey sorry Edward was once again standing on the other side, he wasn't. I walked down the way Edward took me and down the corridor where my family was staying back to the staircase and as I turned into the part of the mansion where my family met Ramsley. Ramsley appeared scaring me again.

"can I help you?" Ramsley asked judging me with his eyes.

" Ramsley I was wondering if you could show me where the library is ?" I asked in an innocent tone

"right through there." Ramsley replied as though he was growling at me.

As I walk away get the sense that he doesn't like me that much, oh well he won't have to put up with me much longer. As I walk into the library I am in a state of wonder, bookshelf after bookshelf floor to ceiling. I walk towards the centre of the room and trip on a book with my heels. someone balances me, I look up and it is Edward.

"my dear are you okay?" Edward asks me with worry plastered on his face.

"I'm fine Edward I just tripped, it's a good thing you caught me though, thank you. I say to him politely with a smile as I picked up some books to move them.

" Ramsley said I should tidy this place up a bit. What made you come in here ? I hope you weren't lost" Edward said with a light laugh at the end.

" No I was wasn't , I asked Ramsley where the library is because I left my book in the car and I don't think it Is a good enough reason to get myself wet." I said honestly.

"borrow as many as you like Miss Carlisle these books could sure use some new eyes." Edward said looking around the library.

" Anna, you can call me Anna." I said with a smile

" Edward mind giving me a tour of your massive 19th century mansion?" I asked curious of the answer.


	6. The Unknown and The Scared

Unknown pov

I walked into miss Carlisle's bedroom that master Gracey has put together for her and I found a book on her bed which is title mea libri de poetica by Anna-marie Carlisle.

My boss asked for information about her so I flipped through the pages and stopped at one that made my heart freeze.

Broken hearts and endless love by Anna-Marie Carlisle

Nobility throwing pebbles at a window,

Status and class smashes like glass,

Forbidden stolen kisses,

Happiness at its peak.

Ballroom glitz and glamour,

Love pulsing through the room

Like a wave crashing on the rocks

Until it an ends with a fatal drink.

Despair and anger where love thrived,

Hearts as black as coal laughed wickedly,

At the man that loved with his lifeline

Click click click went his heels,

Rope around his neck

Until the only thing left was a scream.

" She remembers." I said as I walked through the door to tell my boss.

Jim Evers Pov

"I am stuck in the dark, should have listened to Sara." I thought

I remember that I had a box of matches in my suit jacket so I quickly try and feel for them. After I find them I strike one a lit so that I can just about see in front of me.

As I keep on walking I bump into a latch. I opened it and see a corridor so I try and find an opening, after I'm in the corridor I see that I have walked through a painting. I then heard a phone ringing so I slip into the room as the door was ajar. As soon as I picked up the phone no one answered so I put the phone down and walked towards a dark woodened framed mirror and sorted out my suit jacket as it was askew and I looked up to the top of the mirror to see a black crow sat there, I looked back to the mirror to see my reflection had changed into a skeleton that looked like it had been six feet under for a while. I screamed and screamed and screamed as I ran out of there like I had been hit by lighting.

As I ran out of that room I heard a voice talking about dark spirits so I walked in and saw a women's head in a crystal ball.

"I am Madame Leota seer of all," the creepy head ball explained when she saw me.

"Dark spirits lift us up into the night and let the truth be known in this room." Madame Leota said as we both start being lifted in the air and spun around

" gain the knowledge you must to save your family but a word of warning your niece will not leave." She said as tarot cards swirl around my head.

" what do you mean Anna-Marie can't leave? What has she done?" I asked with control on my temper.

"To find that answer you must find the truth." Madame Leota said as she set a marching band of instruments after me.

I was running away from the marching band when I bumped into my wife and kids.

Authors note : Mea Libri Poetica means my book of poetry In latin


	7. 2016 Elizabeth with added Nickelback

Anna-Marie's pov

Edward lead me out of the attic and as we go out of the attic doorway,

"Edward can you quotes some of your favourite literature pieces to me?" I said wanting to know more about him.

"what greater punishment is there then life when you lost everything that made it worth living." Edward said stopping and looking up to the top of the tower we were in.

"Romeo and Juliet, very meaningful. why that particular quote?" I said curious.

"what are you looking at?" I said looking up as well.

"Anna-marie I haven't been completely truthful with you; I'm a ghost and we are standing below where I killed myself 124 years ago." he said looking at me ashamed.

"Why would you do that?" I asked horrified

"I just told you I'm a ghost and you ask why? You are definitely like her." Edward said in a restricted voice.

"like who, Elizabeth?" I asked looking up at Edward's face

"yes like Elizabeth also, the reason I killed myself is because I got a letter off of her saying she never loved me, I couldn't ask her as she was dead when I went to ask her." Edward said with tears in his eyes.

"Edward I'm sorry. Where do you go when your upset or lonely?" I asked with an idea.

"the music room, it right through there." Edward said pointing to a door at the end of the corridor.

I half dragged Edward to the music room to try and cheer him up. I opened the black polished Victorian door to see my dream come true a polished grand piano and I turn the corner and see microphones and guitars.

"how do you have the microphones and guitars aren't they a little after your time? And let's face it you can't just walk into a store." I asked jokingly

"Delivery service Anna-Marie." Edward said.

"Can I sing a song for you Edward?" I asked picking up a guitar

"yes you may." Edward replied

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

Cause you know,

you know, you know

[CHORUS]

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

Cause you know,

you know, you know

[CHORUS]

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Edward claps as I put the guitar down.

"now that you have shown me something I want to show you." Edward said leading me out the doors and through the halls.

Jim Ever's pov

We walked to where Sara heard the noises and what I saw shocked me, it was four singing stone busts. That's original.

"Hi we are trying to find the mausoleum." Michael asked politely.

The busts just sang more and didn't answer Michael so I decided to have a go. Sara walked past me with Megan to see what was beyond them.

" Oi I'm trying to find the mausoleum to help my niece." I shout at the singing busts.

"Jim, Michael we found it" I hear Sara shout.

Me and Michael run to find where Sara and Megan are, when we get there I see a black roofed building made with brick and on the door there was writing in a different language.

Megan Ever's pov

I saw that the writing on the door was Latin.

Videte omnes qui ingrediuntur, hic est ibi mortuus est.

"Beware all who enter, here lies the passage to the dead, Its Latin." I say translating it for the other.

"how do you know Latin?" Dad asked confused.

Anna-Marie and I studied it for three years dad, you said it was stupid because it was a dead language." I said looking at him with a duh look.

Michael did what Michael does and backed out afraid which I understand but I don't like telling him that. So me and mum stayed with him as dad went into the mausoleum.

"how do you think Anna-Marie is ?" I asked mum

" I think Mr Gracey won't let anyone hurt her." Mum said seriously

" Dads going to forget so I will go in and remind him." I said to mum

As I walked into the mausoleum I saw dad looking around confused.

"what was it that the gypsy women said?" dad said

" look for a black crypt with no name or soon your fate will be the same." I said scaring him.

Anna-Marie's pov

Edward guided me into a ball room

This house has waited so long to have its shroud of darkness lifted, and tonight, for the first time in, oh, so many years, I believe it may be possible that the story will finally end differently." Edward said taking me to the centre of the ballroom.

"Do you believe that love is about second chances? About forgiveness?" he asked

"Yes, I do." I said honestly

Don't you remember? Don't you recognize me at all? I thought certainly bringing you back to Gracey Manor would help you remember. Where it happened. Where we spent our last moments together. Where we danced together for the last time before you...Before you killed yourself!" Edward said gripping my wrists.

Suddenly I remember everything from 1892 I remembered meeting Edward at a meeting that my father had and how he had been so kind and caring. I remembered the day he asked to court me it was the middle of July in the garden under the archway. I remembered that fateful night in 1892. I don't how ever remember how I died.

"Edward I remember but I prefer to stick with Anna-Marie as the memories of our time together are slightly hazy. I said truthfully.

Anna-Marie, I love you in death as I did in life and now finally we can be together as we always dreamed. do you remember our promise to each other?

"Always and Forever." I said as I looked in Edward's eyes to see tears falling down his face.


	8. Zombies and Caught

Megan Evers pov

" I thought you were staying with your mother and Michael." Dad said looking slightly relieved it was only me.

" I was scared you wouldn't find it." I said honestly

" Well you would be correct about that." He said worriedly.

" I'm going to take a guess and say its the crypt in the middle of the room." I said being a smartass about it.

"Stop being a smartass about it , and there an 85% chance you would be right." Dad said to me.

As we walked over the bridge towards the crypt I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I looked around the bridge to find murky green almost black water swarming around the bridge clinging to each piece of debris around the water.

"Hold this with both hands ." Dad said as he held out the torch to me.

Dad pushed the crypt lid off the crypt, what I saw made me feel sick. It was a body without skin all you could see was bone and strips of the clothing this person was buried in. As I looked closer I could see a bronze coloured key in the person's grip.

"Dad the key!" I said while pointing to it.

"Excuse me just need to take this." Dad said to the person.

As soon as he got the key we started moving towards the exit when I heard a creak coming from behind us. Dad and I both turned around and we saw the person start getting out of its crypt. We both jumped , but when dad jumped he dropped the key into the water.

"Go get the key , I handle the zombie thing." Dad said to me nudging me toward the end of the bridge where I can slide into the water.

After sliding into the water, I looked above the water splashing everywhere.

"Have you found it? If not take your time I got everything under control." Dad said.

As he uttered the last syllable zombies started coming out from everywhere even the walls.

" Megan you've got to look faster." Dad said panicked.

" I don't want to do this." I said as I held my breath and dived under the water.

I kept my eyes open and all I could see was green water until I found a statue head that had the key just below it. I grabbed the key and as I was about to go up to the surface a zombie's head floated in my direction and I screamed and stood up. I was surrounded by more zombies so I walk away from them . When I felt something on my shoulder, I looked up and saw it was my dad hand helping me ran out of there like a bolt of lighting had hit us towards the doors but just before we reached it the door shut.

" Dad there are spiders everywhere and Mum went to find Emma and Ezra." I heard Michael say.

" It's Okay Michael just open the door son." Dad said in a reassuring tone.

" Michael open this door before these zombies kill us." I scream at the door while watching the zombies edging closer.

Next thing I know the door gets opened and dad and I run through , then we got all the spiders off of Michael.

"Uncle Jim , Megan , Michael? What are you doing in that Mausoleum?" I turned around to see that Edward Gracey and Anna-Marie were standing there looking at us confused.


	9. Explaination

Anna-Marie's POV

I looked at Megan, Uncle Jim and Michael like they were insane they were saying that they had to find a key and the take it back to this gypsy ball called Madame Leota to find the truth to know why I am stuck here. It might have something to do with how Elizabeth died.

"Well then Mr Evers let's get back to the mansion and I believe that Mrs Evers is already there with Emma and Ezra." Edward said

" of course, can you lead the way?" uncle Jim said like he was lost.

" Yes I can Mr Evers, I have been on this land for over 124 years." Edward said like it was common knowledge.

As we started walking back to the mansion Uncle Jim fell into strides with Edward and they started talking about something so I fell back and started walking with Megan and Michael.

" So, what do you think of this place?" i asked throwing my arms around Megan's and Michael's shoulders.

" Creepy ,definitely creepy!" Megan said with a shudder as Michael nodded to agree.

We continued in silence trying to take in the sight of the haunted grounds and try to get our heads around what has happened tonight.

Jim Ever's POV

After Edward started to lead us back to the mansion I fell into step with him to ask him some questions .

" Edward, why did Ramsley lead us to your mansion?" I asked trying to not let Anna-Marie hear.

" I think he lead you to my mansion because your niece is a doppelganger of the of my last love from when i was alive." Edward said with a glance behind us to Anna-Marie who was too busy talking to Megan and Michael to notice.

" Yes about that , how are you still here as a ghost ?" I asked trying to be sensitive towards the subject but by Edward's facial expression which is slightly pained I believed i have failed.

" I do not really know, i woke up from dying and this women came to me and told me that i could cross over to the "light" or become a ghost and try and find a person like Elizabeth to live with for the rest of my immortal life." Edward said his eyes glassy from remembering.

" Okay, just a quick question who's Elizabeth?" I asked.

Sara Evers POV

I left Michael outside the Mausoleum after i made sure that Jim and Megan had safety gone inside, i made my way back to Gracey Manor and I am now looking for Emma and Ezra.

I walk passed many doors, until i came to one which was ajar, I think that it was a music room because there was a grand piano in the center of the room.

I sit at the piano and run my fingertips across the dusty ivory keys and i play a piece of music that i had once heard Anna-Marie play in her room on her keyboard.

I look up and gasp as i see a woman dancing but what was shocking was that she looked like Anna-Marie but in 19th Century clothing. after she finished dancing she came to sit next to me .

" Sarah Evers I know what you must be thinking, how can I look liken your niece ? the answer to your question is that she is my doppelganger which means that she is physically a carbon copy of me , I am Elizabeth Pevensey. " She said to me.

" Sarah I want you to do something for me , I want you to get your family and run , run and never come back to this mansion! Nothing is as it seems in this place, even the ghost are not to be trusted ! Now it is up to you Sarah. " she said as she floated away to nothing .

"What do i do now?" I thought as I walked out of the room to hear the last note of that song drift into the air.

watch?v=7QIfD_aDBfA


End file.
